


Stolen Kisses

by sffan



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Kissage in a dark corner.





	Stolen Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the seventh Friday Firefly challenge on LJ . Topic: Something stolen and something freely given. 
> 
> This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

A hand grabs his arm and pulls him back into the shadows under the stairs. Hot lips on his, insistent and yet tender at the same time. His mouth opens and he returns his lover's kiss with a growing passion that is reflected in the soft moans emerging from his throat.

At the sound of light footsteps on the stairs, Jayne lets him go and moves away. They exchange a soft smile and Simon steps out of the shadows and smiles brightly up at his sister, body still thrumming from stolen kisses freely given.


End file.
